


True Kinda Love

by BananaAppleWaffle



Series: Soriku Playlist [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Do not post to another site, Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: No matter the distance... their hearts are connected.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642744
Kudos: 9





	True Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Valentine's Day Agnst! I might write something fluffy to make up for it though...

**Oh, when a difficult day goes by**

**Keeping it together it hard but that's why**

_Game Over_

He was so tired. 

**You've got to try**

**You've got to try**

_Retry_

Tired of it all. 

**And when there's a thundering storm outside**

**Underneath the covers you huddle and hide**

**Open your eyes, open your eyes**

He rubbed his eyes and sat up a little straighter. 

He couldn’t give up now. 

**It's the true, its the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

Sora was still out there. 

**It's the true, it's the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

Lost and alone. 

**Stuck in the middle of fear and shame**

**Everybody's looking for someone to blame**

Was it his fault? Did he do this? 

Was he not strong enough?

**Like it's a game**

**Like it's a game**

Would beating all of them even do anything?

It wouldn’t bring him back. 

**And now I am better than, "Win or Lose"**

**There's a new direction that I'd like to choose**

But… he can’t think like that. 

**It's called the truth**

**It's called the truth**

He has to keep moving forward. 

**Hey, you, show me a solvable problem**

**We can get through this**

**I'll do the hardest part with you**

_"Riku."_

**It's the true, its the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

_"Sora..."_

**It's the true, it's the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

He placed a hand over his heart. 

**It's the true, its the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

No matter the distance. 

The two of them were always together. 

**It's the true, it's the true**

**It's the true kinda love**

In each other’s hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
